


Spice

by Merfilly



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice

It had been meant to 'spice up' her marriage. Bob had stuttered, pretended it really wasn't that enticing, but when Mirage showed up and the kids were safely at a sitter (with Violet riding guard on Jack Jack's powers), he had caved.

Only, the planned menage a trois turned into a party for two a little sooner than Helen had expected. The former henchwoman had worn out Bob's stamina and then focused so intently on Helen that the heroine turned housewife was feeling pretty high on life.

It was only fair to turn the favor around. And Elastigirl was more than willing to show just how flexible she could be, if it meant more nights like this.


End file.
